Glitter
by Moyashi.beansprout
Summary: Allen, Kanda, and Lavi in one hotel room with two beds? YULLEN. YAOI. Don't like, don't read. If you do like, VOTE FOR GAARIN! Rated for swearing and a lime which evolves into a lemon. CHAPTER SIX IS UP LIKE A BOSS.
1. Chapter 1

***Glitter***

EDIT: All chapters of this fanfiction are being edited and rewritten! Just for kicks. Love you guys. :)

* * *

Palm trees flew by along the side of the road, and Lavi looked up at the clear blue sky. He smiled, and turned to the other occupants of the car. "God, I love Vegas already and we haven't been here for an hour! This has to be the best mission ever!"

Allen nodded in agreement. His face was brightly lit up, and his grey eyes reflected the thousands of neon signs at the side of the road. "This is great! I've seen the word 'casino' at least twenty-four times now!"

Kanda made a small scoffing noise, and replied scathingly, "Yeah, good luck, beansprout. I don't think minors are allowed, let alone twelve-year-olds."

Allen frowned, and pushed Kanda's arm annoyedly. "I'll find a way to get in, just you watch! And I'm not twelve! And I'm not a beansprout!"

Lavi ignored the bickering of his companions as the taxi-cab pulled up to the curb. The redheaded Exorcist was the first to jump out, looking around. "Ah! It's amazing!"

Allen and Kanda had to agree. The hotel was, indeed, amazing. It was shaped like a giant glass pyramid, and the bright sun of Las Vegas was reflecting off the hundreds of windows. Allen got out of the car, and looked up at the giant building in awe.

"Boring," Kanda commented drily from behind him.

Allen turned around, arms crossed. "Boring? What are you on? This place looks great!"

Kanda shrugged. "Italy was better."

The shorter of the two glared up at him. "Assassins tried to kill you as soon as we landed in Italy."

A smirk graced Kanda's lips, and he replied, "Exactly."

Allen sighed, and rolled his eyes. Yuu was impossible to reason with. He turned back to the hotel, and then immediately noticed a huge neon sign, his jaw dropping comically.

"ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT BUFFET? Lavi, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go, let's-"

Lavi laughed. "Hold it, Allen. Let's get a room first."

Allen nodded reluctantly. The trio went inside the entrance to the hotel, and marvelled at the fantastic lobby. Well. Lavi and Allen marvelled and Kanda made some disgruntled noise.

Lavi went over to the desk. There was a young girl sitting behind the desk, spinning on a chair boredly. As soon as she noticed the attractive redhead, she spun to face him. "How can I help you?"

Lavi shrugged. "We ordered a room here... Under the name of Bookman Jr., I believe?"

The girl checked her book. "Bookman, Bookman... Ah! Lavi, is it?"

Lavi tipped his head acknowledgingly.

"And your three friends..."

Lavi said, "Um, no, the room was booked for four... One of us cancelled..."

Allen had a flashback of Komui yelling at Lenalee, _"No, you can't go! What're you, crazy? I'm not letting you elope with Allen!"_ Lenalee had kicked Komui where it hurt quite a few times, but he had been relentless. Eventually, Lenalee had given up, and declined Allen's invitation.

Lavi said to the girl, "Huh. Well, I guess we'll just have an extra bed then!"

The girl smiled, and then frowned. "Actually, the room you booked comes with only two king-sized beds..."

Turning to Kanda and Allen, Lavi shrugged apologetically and then laughed lightly. "Haha, sorry guys... I guess I'll be sleeping alone then?"

Kanda's eyes flicked to Allen and back before he retorted angrily, "Over my dead body."

Lavi weakly joked, "I guess I'll be sleeping with Yuu, then?"

The girl behind the counter interjected before Kanda could kill Lavi, "Well, there was another person who seems to be signed up to stay in your room..."

Lavi turned back to her, shocked. "What? You mean- who?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that four people are going to be in that room tonight, and three of them are you three. That's all it says in the reservation chart... I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I'm afraid I'm new here."

Lavi waved his hand dismissingly to the girl, and said, "It's fine. Thanks anyway." The redhead walked over to Kanda and Allen, who both gave him glares.

The Bookman in training threw his hands up in the air. "Hey! It's not my fault! So some stranger's gonna sleep in our room, so what? They can't be that bad!"

Kanda and Allen exchanged a glance, and then both looked back to Lavi.

"You're sleeping with them," the two said in unison.

"What?" Lavi exclaimed annoyedly. "This isn't _my_ fault! I just... Guys! Don't make me sleep with them! I don't want to! I could get molested or something, make Yuu-chan sleep with them!"

Kanda began to draw Mugen, and Lavi raised a hand, trying to calm him down. "Whoa, whoa, okay! Fine! I'll sleep with a stranger. And for the record, you guys suck. Worst friends ever."

Allen shrugged, and smiled. He took his suitcase, and got into the elevator, with Kanda and Lavi following with their bags.

When everyone was in the elevator and they were speeding to their floor, Lavi looked at his two companions and sighed audibly. "Whatever. Let's just all keep smiling! We're in Vegas, right? Woo-hoo! Gambling! Women! Yeah!"

They reached the sixth floor and Kanda was the first to get out, silent and stoic as ever. Lavi followed, and Allen came after, gaze lingering on the posters on the walls advertising the buffet.

Lavi unlocked the door with the room key, and pushed it open. He saw bags neatly lined up by the door. "Hey guys," he yelled over his shoulder, "I think they're already here..."

Lavi went into the bedroom, followed by Kanda and Allen, and his jaw dropped.

Sitting on the far bed, reading a book about the Fibonacci sequence in nature, was Tyki Mikk.


	2. Chapter 2

***Glitter***

EDIT: This chapter has been edited too! :D

* * *

Kanda was the first to react, drawing Mugen and stepping towards the Noah uncertainly. "You!" He stepped in front of Allen, who was kind of annoyed that Kanda was blocking him from pulling his own Innocence.

Lavi moved forward too as Tyki noticed that his enemies had arrived. He tipped an imaginary hat to them, said, "Hullo," and then continued reading.

The redhead, hand on his hammer, said angrily, "Tyki? What are you doing here?"

Tyki shrugged. "It's my room."

This took Lavi aback. "What?"

Tyki shrugged again, and flipped the page.

The redheaded Exorcist drew Ozuchi Kozuchi, and Tyki yawned. "Does it have to be now? I'm intrigued in the reproductive life cycles of rabbits."

Lavi's cheeks colored a little bit, which only served to piss him off further. "TYKI MIKK! You're a Noah! We're Exorcists! We can't stay in the same hotel room! We're on a mission!"

Tyki nodded. "Oh, so it's addition, then."

Lavi was taken aback. "Huh?"

Kanda moved Mugen in the direction of Tyki's neck. "Why the fucking hell are you in our room?"

Tyki appeared to be unfazed by the sword, but finally closed his book and looked up at the Exorcists. "Language, Kanda."

Kanda seethed with rage.

"I needed to get away from Jasdevi and Road," Tyki continued, casual as ever. "They were irritating me. So I came here, looking for a room in my favorite city," (this earned a scoff and an "Of course it is" from Kanda) "and I saw that you guys were short one person in your room so I booked it quite effortlessly. No trouble at all."

Kanda was about to say something when Lavi cut him off, and, still staring at the Noah, asked firmly "So it's a complete coincidence that you're here? You didn't plan this at all?"

Tyki focused his attention on Lavi, and then said, eyes flicking up and down the teen's body. "Yes," he said a beat too late. "Completely accidental."

Lavi considered the entire situation, and then said, "Fine."

Kanda and Allen turned to him in unison. Allen raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Excuse me?"

"I think he should stay. I mean, if you guys don't mind." Lavi moved closer to Allen, and then whispered, "We might be able to get some background information on the Noah. This could be huge for me as a Bookman and all..."

Allen and Kanda who had overheard both gave him a "We know that's not why you're doing it" look. Allen broke eye contact first, and then sighed, giving up. "Ugh. It's your decision, Lavi. Because you're sharing a bed with them."

Lavi chuckled, smiling, before his face fell. "Wh-what?"

Kanda jumped for the bed closest to the door, and Allen copied him.

Lavi blushed. "I guess I'll sleep... on the... floor, then..."

Tyki chuckled, who up until this point had been watching the conversation with silent amusement. "No, we can share too."

The Junior Bookman rolled his eyes dramatically, but threw his stuff next to the far bed. He opened the window, trying to change the subject. "Hey, guys, it's a pretty nice day... What say we go outside?"

Allen smiled. "No, I'm going to the buffet." He put on his Exorcist jacket, which pretty much guaranteed him getting a free meal.

Kanda rolled off his bed, and pulled on his own jacket. "I'm with Moyashi for once. I'm starved."

The two left, leaving Lavi standing uncertainly by his bed, and Tyki sitting, now reading about the internal structures of leaves.

Lavi said cautiously, "Do you want to go... somewhere?"

Tyki smiled. "Do you like reading, Lavi?"

The redhead nodded emphatically. Tyki threw him the book. "Read, then. We can go out later."

Lavi said quietly, "Okay." He lay down under the blankets, kicking his shoes off, and snuggled up in the bed. He began reading. It was indeed a fascinating book.

As Lavi read about the family trees of honeybees, Tyki got dressed up. He put on fancy silk gloves, and then took them off. _Maybe he should have a shower_... Tyki stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside, he shut the door quietly, and then turned the shower on. He stripped fairly quickly, and went into the steamy cubicle.

* * *

In the room, Lavi flipped a page. He was absorbed in the book. So much so that he hadn't even noticed Tyki's disappearance. He flipped a page, and was surprised to see that the book was over already. He sighed, and put it down. It was only then that he noticed the Pleasure had vanished. "Tyki?"

The redhead went over to the bathroom. He could hear strange dripping noises from inside. He knocked on the door, and it swung open, Tyki having forgotten to lock it.

Lavi stood there for ten seconds, watching the cascades of water and soap coalesce down Tyki's back, to his feet. Watching the Pleasure of the Noahs lather his hair, and watching droplets of water disappear down the drain.

Lavi slammed the door, making Tyki turn around, and then blush. Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

***Glitter*  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except my hamster. But she died. :| I own nothing.  
Warning: YAOI. Nothing too bad yet though. And swearing, drinking, OOCness, gambling. So yeah. Read on!

* * *

**

**My Beloved Reviewers:  
****Saiko999:** I updated! Enjoy watching our Moyashi eat all the food! Your treat is roasted hazelnuts!  
**Nero Luna e D'Argento Sole:** Lol, thank you :3 I try, y'know -proudblush- I'm glad you liked. Your treat is a slice of pizza, with toppings of your choice.  
**Shadow Priestess:** But will he want to forget? Thanks for the review! Your treat is apple cinnamon fritters!  
**Kichou:** I'm sorry! Here, there's a tad more Yullen in this one. If your Yullen fix requires smut, just you wait until chapter four! ^^ -winkwinkwink- (Yes, I know I'm evil.) You get an Allen candy! (If it exists, I WANT ONE.)  
**Monkeydluffynaruto:** (Whose username I really do like:) Thanks for reviewing again! Yup, he saw it! Tehe~ Just picture the mental images... *noahsebleed* See wut I did thare? Ok, you get a lime popsicle!  
**-Echo-In-Silence-:** They'll sure try! Your treat is a plate of fresh watermelon!  
**Vinecaper:** Aww, thanks! Your treat is a mocha latté with an almond and orange biscotti!

* * *

Mizuhara: Holy god, you finally updated! This is the most popular story on our account and it takes you a freaking month and a day to post the next chapter? ;A; YOU BITCH!

Gaarin: Hey! Bitches have feelings too! Not that I am one.

Mizuhara: ... Just get to the story, you sugar-high fangirl.

Gaarin: Oh! Oh! So I went to Toys'r'us, and they had frickin' Edward and Jacob action figures but no Sasori or even Sasuke action figures! OH THE INJUSTICE!

Mizuhara: Oh, the drama. On with fic please.

* * *

**Previously On *Glitter*:

* * *

**_Lavi stood there for ten seconds, watching the cascades of water and soap coalesce down Tyki's back, to his feet. Watching the Pleasure of the Noahs lather his hair, and watching droplets of water disappear down the drain.  
Lavi slammed the door, making Tyki turn around, and then blush. Fuck.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Bang Bang

* * *

**"Welcome to our buffet, sirs! Let me give you a table right over here..." The waiter noticed their jackets. "Exorcists! Ah, well, in that case... Enjoy the food, free of charge!"  
The young man smiled. Allen grinned back, and Kanda rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but you're going to regret it later."  
With that cryptic comment, Allen and Kanda went to a table. Kanda sat down, and Allen said, "Okay, bye, Kanda! See you later!"  
Kanda smiled. This poor hotel had no idea what was coming to it.

* * *

Allen returned to the table fifteen minutes later, with a pile of plates as tall as himself, maybe taller. He had a humongous variety of foods, from angel food cake with strawberries and whipped cream to stir-fried zucchini slices. The rest of the restaurant was staring. One little teen couldn't possibly eat that much! What was he thinking? A small crowd had gathered.  
Kanda got up, grabbed a plate of spaghettini (failing to find any soba) and sat down again.  
Everyone watched as Kanda ate his noodles slowly. By the time Kanda had finished two plates, Allen had finished the alphabet off. Everyone was cheering as he swallowed the last bubble in the bottom of a cup of lychee bubble tea.  
The manager of the restaurant came up to Kanda and Allen's table, clearing his way through the cheering crowd. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. Now."  
Kanda shrugged. "Why? It's an all-you-can-eat buffet, no? And your waiter said it'd all be free for us..."  
The man gulped, and said in a low, furious voice, "Think about the... Uh..." He tried to think of a reason for Allen to stop eating. Ah! They were in the Black Order, surely they had morals. "Think of the starving impoverished Lebanese children, with nothing to eat, flies on their faces and they're living like mice-"  
Allen laughed drily, and frowned. "It's incredibly prejudiced of you to judge a whole country's younger generation by your tainted stereotypical ideologies."  
Kanda blinked. "Where's Lebania?"  
The man yelled, "GET OUT RIGHT NOW OR I AM CALLING SECURITY!"  
"Che. Like hell you are. Nobody calls security on us, retard." Kanda unsheathed Mugen, but Allen, laughing, put a hand on his arm. "Kanda-san, let's go. We don't want to give those poor dishwashers any more work..."  
Kanda glared as Allen pulled him away, leaving an astonished crowd, a furious manager, and an enormous empty pantry.

* * *

Lavi was sitting on the bed, in full lotus position, with his hands uncomfortably twisted behind his back. He could erase those mental images if he tried really hard...  
Water falling down his chiseled back-  
No, no, no! Lavi mentally kicked himself. No! he chided. You can't have these thoughts about anyone, let alone a Noah!  
The shower turned off, and Tyki came out, a towel lazily draped over his shoulders. He was wearing a shower robe, thank God.  
Lavi disentangled himself from his awkward yoga position. "Hey, Tyki."  
Tyki grinned. Lavi felt a bead of sweat run the length of his forehead. So Tyki hadn't noticed him open the door.  
"Hey, Bookman. Want to go out?"  
Lavi blushed. "Go- go out?" Tyki was asking him out?  
Tyki nodded casually, ignoring Lavi's obvious discomfort. "Yeah. To a casino or somewhere."  
Lavi sighed, relieved. "Um, yeah, sure. Okay, just let me get dressed, then." Lavi pulled on his jacket, and grabbed his wallet, which he put into his pocket. Tyki smiled, and said, "Just a moment." He grabbed a suit, and went back into the bathroom. When he came out, he was fully clothed, his wet hair clinging to his forehead.  
Lavi said, "Uh, don't you want to dry your hair?"  
Tyki shook his head. "I'm terrible at that sort of stuff." Lavi walked up to him, and grabbed the towel he was holding. He began towel-drying Tyki's hair. He wasn't exactly gentle, but he didn't hurt the older man. Tyki stood, immobile, as Lavi's hand brushed his hair for a moment. Lavi jumped back, clearly embarrassed. "Um... That's better..."  
Tyki laughed. "Shall we go, then?"  
Lavi said, "Let's," and opened the door to the hotel room.  
On the other side of the door were Kanda and Allen, Allen with his fist raised about to knock. "Oh, hey! Where are you guys going?"  
Tyki shrugged. "A casino. Want to come?"  
Allen grinned. "YES!"  
Tyki shivered slightly as he remembered Allen's poker skills. "All right then, let's go." Tyki grabbed the key from the table next to the door, and threw it to Kanda, who deftly caught it. Lavi took the 'do not disturb' sign on the outside of the door, and the four left.

* * *

"Welcome to the Grande Casino!" said an old-looking doorman. "How may I help you?"  
Tyki said, "We'd like to go in, please."  
The doorman 'pfft'ed. "I'm sorry, no minors allowed. I'll need to see identification for the three of you."  
Allen flashed his Black Order pin, and the man gulped. "Ah. Okay then. Enjoy your day." He moved to the side, frowning uncertainly. Allen smiled at him, beaming. Kanda felt like beheading the man.  
Inside were lots of flashing lights, showgirls, and games. Allen grinned. "What do you all want to do first?"  
Lavi said, "Get a drink, maybe?"  
Tyki nodded, and Kanda che-ed. "What are you going to do while we're gone, Moyashi? I know you don't drink."  
Allen shrugged. "Cheat innocent civilians out of their money, what else?"  
The trio sidled over to the bar as Allen looked around. Where to first?  
A burly-looking man came up to him. "It's him! It's really him!"  
Allen turned to the man. "What?"  
The man snarled. "Where are the sixty thousand dollars that that bastard Cross owes me, huh? He told me five years ago to let his apprentice, a young guy with white hair and a scar, pay for them. WHERE ARE THEY?"  
Allen shrugged. He had expected this. "Ah, I really don't know, sir... Perhaps I could, ehem, make a deal? I'm kind of good at that game... Um... Poker? How about we play a few rounds? If I win, then you'll owe me an apology, as well as a few grand. If you win, then I'll pay back every last penny..."  
The man looked at the teen. "Done."

* * *

Lavi said to Tyki, "What do you want?"  
Tyki replied, "Hm? Oh, just a bottle of sparkling champagne, please.  
Kanda che-ed. "Spirits. Whatever's cheapest."  
Lavi ordered, and then began twirling around on his barstool boredly. Tyki reached out and grabbed his shoulder.  
Lavi looked up at the older man. "What?"  
Tyki smiled. "You don't have to pay for me, Lavi. I'm not exactly poor."  
Lavi said, "Oh. I was actually going to get Allen to pay for all of us... He's going to make at least a thousand in an hour, just watch."  
Tyki grinned. "You didn't order anything for yourself."  
Lavi shrugged. "I prefer to act drunk than be drunk. I hate being disoriented, or not remembering things. I want to remember every single thing that's ever happened to me."  
Tyki said, "But you're in Vegas!"  
Lavi laughed. "Exactly. If I get laid, married, or stoned, I'd kind of like to know." He stood up to go find Allen.  
Tyki drank, still watching Lavi as he walked away.  
Kanda che-ed. "Why did you want to stay in our hotel room anyway, Noah?"  
Tyki looked at the samurai, who had polished off his cup and started a new one. "Why not? I needed some comedic relief."  
Kanda said begrudgingly, "I guess we are that, at least."  
The two men sat in companionable silence, sipping their beverages.

* * *

Allen smiled. "So, I guess I'll be paying you then."  
He had successfully lost the first two rounds badly, taking all the crap cards he was dealt and falling for beginner's tricks. Now, he was about to have to pay the man back... or gamble everything.  
The man chuckled. "You didn't have a chance, kid. Why'd you even try?"  
Allen shrugged. "I had nothing to lose... and still don't. One more round? Third time's a charm!"  
The man chortled. "Y'got some guts, kid. But this time, I'm raisin' the bar. Let's play a little game on the side, called strip poker."  
Allen nodded, smiling. It was important to keep up the stupid, amiable teenager act, although he wanted to stick this old perv with a dagger. "Sure."  
The man smirked. "If you lose, you strip, and you pay me sixty grand. If (haha) you win, well then, you can see me strip, and I'll give you ten grand. Deal?"  
Allen agreed. "Okay."

* * *

Lavi saw a small white head of hair, and made his way over to Allen in the middle of a laughing crowd.  
"Allen, what did you do-" He was cut off as he saw a man in his boxers, and Allen smiling triumphantly with an enormous pile of bills in his hands. Lavi rolled his eyes. "Allen..."  
Allen turned around, and said, "Oh, hey Lavi! I just won a game of poker! Isn't that great?"  
Lavi smiled. "Yeah. You're paying for our drinks, y'know."  
Allen shrugged. "Okay."  
Lavi dragged Allen over to the bar, where Tyki and Kanda were still drinking. There were quite a few empty bottles by Kanda. Lavi groaned.  
"Yuu-chaaan, how much did you drink?"  
Kanda grimaced. "It's Kanda, BakaUsagi. And a lot."  
Lavi pouted. "Why? We're on a mission! You're not even really supposed to be drinking, let alone getting drunk!"  
Kanda grumbled, "I'm not drunk... yet."  
Tyki laughed. Lavi turned to him. "And how much have you had to drink?"  
Tyki smiled. "Just a bottle." His voice wasn't slurred, and he still sounded coherent. Lavi nodded uncertainly. "Do you take alcohol well, Tyki?"  
Tyki shrugged. "Better than your friend, I'd guess."  
Lavi glanced at Kanda, who was now leaning on Allen for support. "You're probably right. Should we go back to the room, then?"  
Tyki said, "Yeah, probably. How much has Allen made?"  
Allen smiled, and shuffled casually through a deck of cards. "Ten... grand."  
Tyki's jaw dropped. "No kidding? Freaking pro... Gotten better?"  
"Nah, my competition's gotten worse."  
Tyki smiled, and took a bill from Allen, which he folded and put on the counter. "Is that so? We'll have to see about that."  
Lavi unfolded the bill, to see that it was about fifty dollars more than they needed. "Tyki? Why so much?"  
Tyki shrugged. "Tip." He walked out of the casino.  
Lavi raised an eyebrow. The bartender had ignored them the whole time. "Okay... Whatever, then. Allen, you can carry Kanda."  
Allen's jaw dropped. "Why do I have to carry him? It's not faaair! I won the game!"  
Lavi replied, "Oh! I lost the game," and walked away laughing as Allen swore at him.  
Allen looked at Kanda, who was steadying himself. "Damn it, BaKanda! Why'd you have to go and get yourself drunk?"  
Kanda smirked. "Have I ever told you... how cute you are when you're angry?"  
Allen rolled his eyes. "Curse you, Lavi, for leaving me with a samurai so drunk he's hitting on a guy friend."  
Kanda che-ed. "You're not my friend."  
Allen smiled. "Yes I am- you're just too stupid to ever admit it."  
Kanda mumbled, "Not stupid..." as Allen dragged him away, out of the casino.

* * *

Tyki stretched out on the bed as Lavi got into his pajamas in the bathroom. When he came out, he blushed, and then sat on Kanda and Allen's bed instead of his own.  
Tyki decided not to confront him about it, and said conversationally, "So, Kanda really can't handle drinks, huh?"  
Lavi smirked. "Yup. Leave it to Yuu-chan to act responsible 24/7 and then the first time he ever drinks, gets so wasted he probably can't hold himself up."  
"Hmm. Why do you call him Yuu-chan?"  
Lavi shrugged. "To irritate him, I guess."  
Tyki nodded, and then said, "I wonder how Allen's holding up."

* * *

Allen, at the moment, was holding up Kanda.  
"Fuck, BaKanda! You really don't take ale well, do you?"  
Kanda replied, "Well, how would you know? You've never even drunk before."  
Allen scoffed. "Don't act like you're some big expert on the matter. Before tonight, you hadn't either."  
Kanda che-ed. "Just take me back to our room, please."  
The statement was heard by two middle-aged women, who snickered. Kanda raised his middle finger, and then continued to clumsily walk with Allen. Allen struggled with the weight of the older teen, and then fell into a comfortable shuffle-step with Kanda leaning on his shoulder. The samurai's blue hair was draped all over his right upper chest, and Allen could hear his laboured breathing. Kanda's cheek is warm, reflected Allen.  
I could get used to this.

* * *

Tyki continued, "Um, so anyway... Why'd you let me stay?"  
Lavi shrugged. "I'm not sure. You seemed like you were being nice enough. Although, come to think of it, you could easily kill the three of us in the night, and leave our bodies on the beds, and take our Innocences, and make more Akuma-"  
Tyki interrupted, "N-no. Just stop there, okay? I would not do that."  
Lavi sniffed. "I wouldn't put it past you-"  
Tyki pulled the blankets off himself, and stood up. "I swear, I would not do such a thing."  
Lavi nodded. "Um... ok?"  
Tyki sat again, a little embarrassed. Thankfully, there was a knock at the door right about then.  
Tyki said, "Come in! It's open!" and Allen came into the room, with Kanda grasping his hand, looking tired.  
Lavi was about to make a joke about Yuu-chan being gay like usual when Kanda said, "Move it, BakaUsagi" and literally kicked Lavi off their bed, onto Tyki's lap.  
Tyki stared at the adorable bunny in his lap.  
Lavi moved immediately, and said, trying to change the topic, "Hey, Allen! What's up?"  
Allen replied in a dark voice, "Not my mood," and plunked down beside Kanda, dropping a bulging wallet into his suitcase.  
Tyki said, "So I guess you guys are going straight to bed?"  
Kanda nodded, and Allen followed suit. "I've had enough for the night. Lavi, you can go see a show or something if your want..."  
Lavi said, "Well, would you come with me, Tyki?"  
Tyki glanced at the Bookman. "Huh?"  
"I don't want to go alone..."  
Tyki nodded. "If you really want to go..."  
Lavi shrugged. "I do, but I'm also exhausted- Ah!" He got up hurriedly, and dashed over to the window, which he pulled the blinds from, and then lay back satisfiedly on the bed beside Tyki. "I just remembered! There's a fireworks show at 11!"  
Tyki checked his pocket watch. "3 minutes?"  
Lavi nodded, smiling. "Let's just watch that! It'll be good as anything else we'll find in Vegas, right?"  
Tyki grinned. "Sure." He lay down, and pulled the blankets over himself, and then casually reached over Lavi and threw the blankets over Lavi. Lavi trembled as Tyki's hand went over his chest, and Tyki pretended not to notice.  
Lavi pulled the blanket up to his neck, and lay still, looking out the dark window. "How long now, Tyki?"  
Tyki paused, reflecting how adorable Lavi was when he said Tyki's name. "One minute..."  
Lavi nodded. "Kay." Lavi said quietly, "Hey, Allen, you asleep?"  
Allen murmured, "No. Just trying."  
Lavi said, "Sorry," and snuggled up in the blanket. Tyki said, "I'll be back in a second," and went towards the bathroom. When he came out, he was wearing a luxurious red silk house robe with the words Hotel Vegas on the back. Lavi nodded, and Tyki lay back down in bed. This time, he lay a little closer to Lavi, and Lavi didn't really mind, seeing as for an enemy, Tyki was warm. As long as they didn't do anything, thought Lavi.  
**

* * *

/To be continued/

* * *

**

Mizuhara: Lavi, you just jinxed it.  
Gaarin: Did you enjoy? VOTE FOR ME! In the next chapter, there'll be smut. Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Surely. Really. Lolly. LOLLIPOP!  
Mizuhara: See? Sugar-high. Told you so.  
Gaarin: Oya, and the chappie title is from a Nancy Sinatra song. It was the best GaaHina AMV I've ever watched. Ever. Review and get food!


	4. Chapter 4

***Glitter***  
**Disclaimer: Just the fact that I bothered with a disclaimer should be enough. Oh yeah, and I don't own this Killers song, When You Were Young.**  
**Warning: SMUT. This chapter is the lowest I've gone so far in this fic. The lemon will probably continue next chapter, meaning they don't go past teasing and sucking in this one. Still, innocents be warned! THERE IS DEBAUCHERY GOING ON HERE! **(Kirimi, rofl)** Also, yaoi, which means boy-on-boy. Possible OOCness.

* * *

**

**My Beloved Reviewers (That felt like the Earl o.o"):**  
**Dgm-mega fan:** I missed you from Chapter Two! Thanks for the compliment! I'm a mega-fan too! XDD Anyway, enjoy your mitarashi dango!

**:** Awww! Sweetest comment I've ever gotten! I am so glad you think so! (YATTA, I've converted another one to my cause!) I hope I'm doing Lucky justice in this chapter... Seriously, though, your review made my week! Thanks, un! You get a chocolate cake with tiny roses on top!

-**Echo-In-Silence-:** Lol, I know. I was writing part of this chpater with the 'help' of a friend () and she said that it was kind of disgusting to have two lemons in one room, so I altered it. It's kind of awkward to get Kanda and Allen out of there, but whatevs. Your treat is jelly donuts! WITH SPRINKLES!

**Timeless Moment:** Tehe~ Lol, sorry! I hoped that someone would get that joke. I'm glad I can make someone laugh, I guess my writing is useful in some fashion after all! Okay, your treat is miso ramen!

**Kichou:** Dear, dear Kichou :3 You're the pushiest of all my reviewers! But I like aggressive pushiness (lol wow that sounded really ukeish.) Your treat is a shortbread cookie :)

**HanaShiTsukiko:** Oh my kami, I'm sorry… first flame? Eh, you sounded like you liked it though ^^' Yeah, yeah, I updated! He' ya go, un! You get a plate of marshmallows, just for the *flame*.

**XXilikecatsXX**: I like cats too! Lol. I'm glad you think it's cute! You get a glass of chocolate milk.

* * *

Gaarin: I really feel like I developed everyone's personalities more in this chapter. But don't worry, once the formalities are over, then they'll get to the mansexxx. Please enjoy this one!  
Mizuhara: Vote for me!  
Gaarin: NO! Sigh... Advertise in your own story, Mizu-pon.  
Mizuhara: ch.  
Gaarin: ... On with the fic!

* * *

Previously on Glitter:

_Tyki lay back down in bed. This time, he lay a little closer to Lavi, and Lavi didn't really mind, seeing as for an enemy, Tyki was warm.__  
__As long as they didn't do anything, thought Lavi.

* * *

_

_**Chapter 4:**_**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman... **(Well, not quite.)

* * *

In the other bed, Kanda had propped his head up on a pillow, and was sleeping soundly. Allen hadn't known that Kanda slept on his side. The younger teen suddenly realized that he was fairly close to the edge of the bed. He tried to push Kanda, but the samurai didn't move a millimetre. Allen quietly cursed, and then put his arms around Kanda, so as to not fall of the bed. _God knows I'm not doin' it for any other reason,_ thought Allen. He also put his face next to Kanda's unconsciously, and he only realized what an awkward situation it was when Kanda suddenly woke up.

"Moyashi?"

Allen made an effort to smile, and then whispered, "Can you move? I'm kind of falling off the edge of the bed..."

Kanda stared at Allen, and then moved back, allowing Allen more than half of the large bed. Allen smiled, and hastily let go of Kanda. As soon as he did, Kanda put his arm around the teen, making Allen blush.

"K-Kanda-"

"Shut up, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, you jerk!"

Kanda leaned forward, and looked closely at Allen. The boy's hair clung to his forehead, and his grey eyes looked deeper than usual- in fact, they looked bottomless. Kanda wanted to reach out and touch Allen's eye, and be transported into another dimension.

"K-Kanda? What- what're you trying to do-"

Kanda softly kissed Allen on the cheek before he could say another word.

Allen flushed. "Kanda," he whispered, "are you _gay_?"

Kanda tried not to blush. Why oh why had the Beansprout worded it like that? He no longer knew whether he was straight or gay. All he knew is that he wanted Allen- no, even that wasn't right. He _needed_ Allen. Every fibre of his fragile existence longed to touch the boy, feel him, make him smile. Kanda needed Allen. And now he also knew that Allen didn't want him.

Kanda che-ed, and muttered, "No, I am not happy." He turned so that his back was to Allen. _Hopefully, in the morning, Allen might not remember anything._

Allen said, "K-Kanda... I... I'm sorry... Sweet dreams."

The teen tried to snuggle up to Kanda, and Kanda turned around.

"Fucking hypocrite! Are YOU fucking gay?"

Allen shook his head. "I'm not happy either. Will you look at me, Kanda?"

Kanda obligingly looked at the teen, who leant forward and kissed him sweetly on the nose. Even the stoic samurai Kanda couldn't restrain the blush that spread onto his cheeks as Allen kissed him again on the nose. He then threw his arms around Allen, and pulled the teen into a violent kiss. Allen tasted like salt water, but in a good way.

Kanda stopped for a second, and said, "Do you like it?"

Allen nodded meekly. "Yes-"

He couldn't even finish his one-syllable word before Kanda rolled on top of him and kissed him roughly again.

* * *

In other news, the fireworks show had started.

Lavi quickly became entranced, letting out cries of "Ooh!" and "Aah!" and "Whoa!"

Tyki looked over to the other bed, and hastily looked away, grinning. _So Kanda and Cheating Boy A really are gay._

Tyki took the opportunity of a large green explosion to slide his arms around Lavi's shoulder. Lavi didn't notice until about fifteen minutes later, when a giant red heart floated up and expanded until it shattered into thousands of red glittery **(A/N: Glitter? Lol. I need sleep) **lights. He looked over at Tyki, and saw that the older man had his arm around him.

"Tyki? What are you doing?"

Tyki swore, and took away his arm. "Hey, look! An obvious distraction!"

Lavi scoffed. "I want an explanation! What were you trying to do?"

Tyki said in a low voice, "I'm sorry, Lavi... I just... I lo-"

Lavi's eyes widened at something he saw over Tyki's shoulder, and he interrupted, changing the topic, whether intentionally or not.

"Yuu-chan? What are you doing to Allen?"

* * *

Allen and Kanda looked over at Lavi.

"Shit." said Allen.

"We're dead." said Kanda.

Allen's shirt was opened, and Yuu was biting one of his nipples. Both of their faces were red, and they both were sweaty.

Lavi began to laugh. "You two- gay? No way! Imp- impossible! Oh... just wait until Lenalee hears this!"

Kanda stood up and unsheathed Mugen as Allen hastily buttoned his shirt up. "Lenalee will not hear anything." He pointed Mugen at Lavi's neck, only to be deflected by Tyki's hand.

Lavi looked at the Noah. "Ty... ki?" Lavi felt rather like a stereotypical damsel in distress, minus the dress and breasts. _And the scariest part was that __**he liked it.**_

Tyki growled at Kanda, baring his teeth. "You stay away from him."

Kanda sniggered, and mimicked Lavi. "You two- gay? No way! Imp- impossible! Oh... Just wait until the Earl and Bookman hear this!"

Lavi gasped. "You wouldn't."

Kanda frowned, and withdrew Mugen, sheathing it. "Try me."

Tyki nodded, and said, "Go back to Allen, Kanda. We're busy."

Kanda che-ed, and went back to his bed, where Allen was quivering. "K-Kanda?"

Kanda lay down. "Yeah?"  
"Are we still gonna..."

Kanda shrugged. "Yup." He put his legs over Allen, and sat up, straddling the teen. He then leant forward, and bit the rim of Allen's bottom lip. Allen trembled, but he also moaned. Kanda smiled, for the first time in a long time. He tore Allen's shirt open.

* * *

Lavi said, "We're busy?"

Tyki shrugged, and turned on his side, intending to block out Lavi. "Good night, Bookman."

Lavi grabbed his shoulder, and pulled Tyki down so that Tyki could look into his eyes. "Tyki Mikk! You, mister, have some explaining to do! Why did you put your arm around me? And why did you protect me from Kanda? And what were you about to say-"

Tyki rephrased, "Good night, Lavi."

Lavi slapped him, Panda-style. "You're not goin' to sleep yet, Noah!" He spat out the last word like it was a curse. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Tyki 'hmph'ed. "Next time, don't expect me to save you from Yuu. You're being extremely ungrateful, you know."

Lavi said reluctantly, "Thank you, Tyki."

Tyki sniffed, and said, "You're welcome."

"Now, what's up? You're not acting normal."

Tyki smiled up at Lavi. "I'm not normal." He then proceeded to flip Lavi over, and lie on top of the boy.

Lavi opened his mouth to scream, and Tyki took this as an invitation. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lavi's, and then began exploring Lavi's teeth with his tongue. Lavi tried to pull back, but it was impossible.

Tyki withdrew, leaving Lavi's mouth feeling strangely empty, as though his own tongue was gone. "Eu te amo, Lavi."

Lavi was fluent in several languages, but Portuguese was not one of them. "What did you say?"

Tyki smiled. "I love you, Lavi."

Lavi's eyes widened again. "Love between a Noah and an Exorcist is-"

Tyki nodded. "Improbable."

Lavi shook his head. "No. Impossible. NOW GET OFF ME."

Tyki frowned. "Don't you like me, Lavi? Even a little bit?"

Lavi's cheeks reddened, and Tyki knew that he'd scored, "Tyki, please get- get off me..."

Tyki kissed Lavi, but this time, it was gentle. His lips caressed Lavi's instead of ravaging them, and as the two broke apart, they were connected by a string of saliva.

The Noah began to roll off the younger boy, when he heard Lavi pant out, "No..."

Tyki said distractedly, "Excuse me?"

"No... Don't go..."

Tyki smiled at his bunny, and moved back on top. "I'm not going anywhere, lovely."

* * *

Kanda regained his senses. "Moyashi... Maybe we should..."

Allen said quietly, "You want to stop, don't you?"

Kanda looked up at the teen's face. His hair was sticking to his forehead, from sweat. His eyes were sad, anxious, and disappointed, all at the same time. Kanda had a moment of insight, and he could read the Moyashi's thoughts **(they looked like part of a cliché angsty fanfic. Mizuhara! GTFO!) **_'Kanda doesn't love me... He doesn't think I'm good enough... I don't deserve him...'_

Kanda kissed Allen on the nose protectively. "No. I never want to stop. I want you."

Allen gasped at the cheesiness and romance of the moment, and smiled at Kanda. "I'm yours."

Kanda smiled back. "You'd better fucking be."

After a moment of silence, Allen said, "You never finished your sentence. Maybe we should... what?"

Kanda che-ed. "We need a room to ourselves. This is ridiculous."

Allen began to turn his head to look at the other bed. Kanda put his hand on Allen's cheek, turned him the other way, and kissed him quickly, to distract him. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Allen squirmed under Kanda. "Yes, I do! Let me see! What is Tyki doing to Lavi?"

The pair fell silent, and Allen heard rubbing noises, sucking noises, moaning noises, and dripping noises. He shuddered.

Kanda said, "At the moment, it's more like- what is Lavi doing to Tyki?"

Allen said, "All right, let's get out of here. I don't care where we go, I am not seeing Lavi and Tyki have intercour- se- Well, that."

Kanda nodded as he buttoned his own shirt up. "We'll use the room next to us. I'm sure the hotel won't mind."

Allen nodded, and began to put his own clothes on.

* * *

Tyki moaned sexily again as Lavi swallowed. "Wow, Bookman, you're pretty good at this. Experienced?"

Lavi shook his head, making Tyki jerk erratically. He spat out the older man, and shrugged, breathing heavily but grinning. "First time."

Tyki felt a little concerned. "You sure you want to do this? I mean, we could always just hold hands..."

Lavi pointed at the growing bulge in his pants. "Does it look to you like I want to do this?"

Tyki laughed, and said, "All right then. Let's get started, lovely."

Lavi gaped. "Get started? Doesn't the fact that I just gave you a blo-"

Tyki grinned impishly. "No. That doesn't change anything."

Lavi sighed. "All right then, fussmuch, what'll it take to please you?"

Tyki leant in, and whispered in the Bookman-to-be's ear, "I want to make you shriek. To scream until you can't scream anymore. But not with pain, with burning, blinding, white pleasure. I want you to call out my name over and over and over, all fucking night. I want to tie you up so that you'll still be here tomorrow. I want to put a collar on you and parade you in front of the whole damn Order, and in front of the whole damn Noah clan too. I want to fuck you senseless on a table in front of Leverrier and the Earl and Bookman. I want to be with you every moment of my fucking life. I never want you to go away. Ever. Fuck! Fuck the consequences. All I want is you. All I ever wanted- is- you." They weren't exactly nothings, but _hell_, were they ever sweet.

A gasp rose from Lavi as Tyki nipped at his collarbone. "Ty- Ty- Tyki... I love you too..."

Tyki stared at his bunny. "You're not just saying that to make me hard, lovely?"

Lavi giggled like a four-year-old kid. "Tyki... I want to shriek."

Tyki looked deep into his green eye. "Pardon?"

"I want to scream until my lungs collapse from overuse. I don't want pain, I want pleasure, burning, blinding, black pleasure. I want to call out your name over and over and over, all fucking night. I want to wake up to you tomorrow morning. I want to wear your favourite colour of collar and be paraded openly in front of the Order and the Noah. I want to be fucked senselessly on a table- well, maybe not in front of Leverrier and the Earl. Maybe just Link and... Wisely. I want you to be with me every moment of my fucking life. I never want either of us to go away. Ever. I agree, fuck the consequences. All I want is you. All I ever wanted is you. Does that satisfy your 'romantic' interest in me?"

Tyki couldn't help but blush. "Your memory is remarkable."

Lavi shrugged. "Yeah, it's in the job description."

Tyki breathed into Lavi's cheek, "That didn't satisfy me. I want you. Now."

"You're not the patient type, are you?" Tyki gave him a "thank-you-captain-obvious" look.

Lavi said, "But won't Allen and Kanda..." He looked over at the other bed. Allen was getting dressed, and Kanda was standing up. Lavi pulled the blanket quickly over himself and Tyki, and blushed, saying, "Hey guys! Where are you going?"

Kanda che-ed, and Allen said without looking, "No, no, please, don't let us disturb you from giving a Noah a blowjob. We'll be in the next room, baka." Allen left.

Kanda said, "If this is anything other than lust you feel for that bastard, you are so fucked."

Which Lavi considered fairly funny, since soon he was going to be 'so fucked' anyway. "Don't worry, Kanda. It's a one-night thing, y'know?"

Kanda che-ed yet again, and left, locking the door behind him. Lavi thanked God that Kanda's judgement was clouded because of inebriation. The Yuu Kanda he knew would rather kill a friend Exorcist than let him sleep with a Noah. He vaguely wondered why Allen hadn't done something, after all, the teen wasn't under the influence.

Lavi turned to Tyki. "Sorry, Tyki, but I didn't want to raise suspicion. Chances are Kanda would just try to kill you if he thought I held any value for a Noah."

Tyki nodded. "Alright. So, Lavi, what now?"

Lavi looked curiously at him. "Hot sex?"

Tyki grinned. "If you desire, lovely."

Lavi smiled, and leant forward for a kiss. Tyki kissed him sweetly upon the lips. Lavi stopped, words catching in his throat. "Tyki..."

Tyki said, "Yes, lovely?"

Lavi winced at the pet name. "Tyki, this isn't right."

Tyki frowned. "Does it feel wrong?"

"No-o..."

"Well then?" Lavi struggled with his reply.

"It just doesn't feel..."

Do we have to? Tyki answered the unspoken question. "We don't have to. Not if you don't want to. If you do, well then, let's start. But I'm not forcing anything on you."

Lavi said, feeling really, reeeeally embarrassed, "I don't know. It just doesn't feel right. I want you... But it's not okay..."

Lavi, Tyki thought to himself, is obviously a mood-swinger. A minute ago, he'd given Tyki a blowjob, and now he was having doubts? Augh. Freaking Exorcists.

Tyki tried to comfort Lavi, by petting his hair and speaking in a low, consoling voice. "Yes it is."

Lavi stiffened. "No it's not."

Tyki began, "Yes, it is right-" but Lavi cut him off. "No, it's not!"

His voice was louder than he had meant it to be. Tyki lay back, and breathed out heavily. Lavi didn't want the older man to be mad at him, but he couldn't help himself and reached for the blanket, throwing it over Tyki once more, but not over himself. Tyki was still severely lacking in pants. Lavi felt a teardrop fall from his left eye. "T-Tyki... I want you... And I- I love-"

He took a deep breath in and out, trying to relax, inhaling the Noah's scent. "I just don't think it's quite right. I mean, I'm a Bookman. I'm not supposed to have any emotions, attachments, or affections. And I'll have to leave this persona sometime. At some point, 'Lavi' will cease to exist. You know that, right? I'm only acting. 'Lavi' isn't real. It is my favorite so far, but when the time comes, I'll have to go."

Tyki nodded, and paused, and nodded again. "So?"

Lavi's eyes widened a smidge at the Noah's carefree attitude that usually Lavi possessed himself, but he continued. "Also, I'm an Exorcist. I'm supposed to be opposed to all Noah," at the word 'supposed' Tyki smirked, "and I'm certainly not supposed to be sleeping with them! And plus, the Church doesn't support homosexuality."

Tyki said quietly, "Are you opposed to it?"

Lavi shook his head slowly. Tyki smirked again. "Well then, lovely?"

Lavi said, "Also, I don't- I just don't think it's proper for a younger man to be sleeping with an older man. I mean, you're older than me, right? And all right, let's theorize for one second that it's okay that you're staying in our hotel room, and it's okay that you're sleeping with me, and it's okay that we're probably going to do more than sleep. It's not proper that I'm having these feelings for you. And vice versa."  
Tyki was silent for a few more moments, and then pulled a very bewildered bunny into a tight hug, and kissed him on the scalp. Golden eyes watched over the hard-hearted Bookman who'd apparently gone soft.

"We're in Vegas, lovely. We don't have to be proper."

Lavi smiled. "You're right." He looked up, and kissed Tyki back.

* * *

Kanda found a tired, cold, trembling Allen out in the hallway. "The door's locked." said Captain Obvious.

"Che." replied Kanda. He drew Mugen, and cut off the doorknob cleanly with a single swipe. "C'mon, Moyashi, let's go." He pushed the door open and pulled Allen into the room.

Once inside, Kanda threw his stuff onto the floor, and then collasped into a heap of samurai on the first bed. Allen walked over to the other one, and climbed into the mass of blankets.

Kanda looked up. "Hey, Beansprout. Get over here."

Allen sighed. "Will you stop calling me Beansprout? My name is Allen!"

Kanda smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Hey, Moyashi. Get over here."

Allen 'pfft'ed. "You're never very nice to me."

Kanda chuckled. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Allen said, "First, call me Allen."

Kanda said, "No."

"Next, say 'I love you'. Or 'woah aye knee' or 'eye sheet air ooh' or... whatever." (Note: Allen isn't trying to be racist, he just can't pronounce 拢受你 or Aishiteru.)

"No."

"Next, put Mugen away."

Kanda considered his sword. Did he really require it? Was it really necessary? He ran a finger down the handle of the blade, and smirked. "...No."

"And lastly..." Allen jumped onto Kanda's bed. "Kiss me." Kanda che-ed and obeyed his final request. One out of four- twenty-five percent, which was pretty damn good considering it was Yuu Kanda.

Kanda che-ed. "Stupid Moyashi. When did you realize you had feelings for me?"

Allen blinked. "When we met."

Kanda chuckled (although it sounded more like a dry cough, 'cause it was Kanda.) "Baka. Why didn't you confess?"

Allen 'pfft'ed. "Would you have? You were an arsehole! Still are! You were a complete bastard, made fun of me, called me names- I mean, seriously: Moyashi?"

Kanda shrugged. "Consider it a pet name of sorts."

"Is that what I- what I am to you? A pet?"

The samurai toyed with the fifteen-year-old's hair. "Nah."

Allen said quietly, "Then what am I to you?"

Kanda replied in a Shikamaru-like voice, "Can we pleeease just fuck now?"

There was no answer. Silence reigned for a few moments, and then embarrassment took its place as Allen said, "Am I your... fuckbuddy?"

Kanda realized that the kid was crying. Fuck, he's such an uke. Oh well, time for me to be a romantic seme.

* * *

**Allen's PoV **(Lol, I nevar bother with this. Does anyone mind?)**: **

**

* * *

**

****Allen sniffled, and said in a low voice, "Am I your..." his mouth felt dirty as he spat the swear words out, "fuckbuddy?"

There was silence. He felt a tear drop from his cheek. Kanda was such an arsehole. Frackin' teme. Allen was sure that he'd meant more than... that to the older teen, but apparently, Kanda only wanted Allen because the other options were Tyki and Lavi, and they were busy. Allen didn't try to stop himself from crying. He'd let the horny teme see his tears. Maybe that might make a dent in his cold, dark heart of hard obsidian and ice. He said silently to God, "Please, Lord, let Yuu Kanda feel guilty." 

"No. You're my lover."

Allen gasped, and cried more, but for a different reason. Kanda did have feelings for him! He immediately repented cursing Kanda to God, and thought, "Please, God. I take back what I said before. Kanda is pretty nice... for a bastard." 

He opened his eyes in shock as he felt something warm and wet on his cheek. Kanda was licking his tears away. Licking him. Allen wasn't sure whether to be touched, traumatized, or turned on. 

"Ka-Kanda-" 

Kanda licked his upper right cheek more, and then Allen was forced to close his eyes as Kanda went over his eye, up to the pentacle on his forehead. He then dragged his tongue down Allen's scar painstakingly slowly, and then went over to Allen's mouth, and licked the younger teen's upper lip hesitantly. 

Allen gasped. He felt so... hot. But not in a dirty way. His mouth opened as he let out a small breath of confusion, and Kanda accepted his ukeish invitation. He moved his tongue over Allen's front teeth, rubbing lightly against the gums. Then, he pressed his lips to Allen's and began wrestling with his tongue. Allen didn't fight back, but he felt himself blushing as Kanda's taste buds forced their way down to the tender area underneath his tongue. He moved back slowly, intending to end contact, and Kanda put an arm around his back. He maneuvered the younger teen onto the bed, so that he was over him, exploring his mouth all the while. 

Allen tried to move away, and Kanda moved out a little bit. He retracted his tongue. Allen was about to close his mouth and perform the simple escape method of rolling away, but Kanda moved his arms so that one was on either side of Allen's frail body and bit his lower lip. 

Allen's back arched. "KANDA!" 

Kanda stopped. "What, Moyashi?" 

Allen's voice was quiet, submissive. "Fuck me..." 

Kanda smiled. "Not yet." 

Allen gasped, half at the unfairness of the situation and half because Kanda had just smiled. That was a rare occurrence, rare as in Halley's-comet-rare. 

Kanda began to pull Allen's shirt off, his movements agonizingly slow. 

Allen moaned. "Stop teeeasing me, Kanda." 

Kanda bit down. "No." 

Allen moaned more as Kanda took his newly exposed nipple into his teeth, and pulled. Kanda smiled again.

"You like?" 

Allen groaned. "Teme... Just fuck me... already..." 

Kanda smiled. "Only if you want it." 

Allen continued groaning. "Ka-Kanda..." 

Kanda grinded against him. "Call me Yuu." 

"Yu-YUU!" 

"You're mine, Moyashi." 

"N-ngh..." The younger teen's movements became as erratic as they were erotic, jerky and the like. "Ka... Yu... Nnn..." Allen found himself entirely incoherent. 

Kanda stopped teasing Allen's nipples, which were now pert and about as erect as a teen guy's could be, and captured his lips once more. 

Kanda fully pulled the boy's shirt over his head, and then sucked and nipped at Allen's neck, creating a hickey. 

Allen pouted adorably. 

"Kanda! Not there! Everyone'll be able to se- mmrmph!" Allen stopped as Kanda tied a cheap gag around his mouth. 

"Moyashi, I love you, but fuck, you're annoying! Just stay quiet!" Allen pouted again, but soon forgot to look sad as Kanda reached down and quickly stripped Allen of his pants and boxers, revealing and relieving Allen's little... problem. 

Allen could swore he saw a glint in the swordsman's eyes. He giggled. The younger Exorcist hated using such dirty language, but fuck, did Kanda look like a horny slut. Allen spoke quietly, his voice muffled, "So I guess I'm topping then?" 

Kanda said, "In your dreams, Moyashi." 

He let the joke sink in for about half a second while he lowered his mouth onto Allen's erection.

* * *

(Spaced by Mizuhara, because Gaarin is a Baka who has spacing issues…take that how you will)

Gaarin: Aaaaand, cut!

Mizuhara: o.O WTFWTFWTF YOU CANT STOP THARE WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK?

Gaarin: Tehe~ Ily too, un.

Mizuhara: D: YOU BITCH.

Gaarin: Love me, hate me, say what you want about me, but all o' the boys and all of the girls are beggin' ta f-u-c-

Mizuhara: No, they're reeeally not. And what a terrible song reference!

Gaarin: ... sorry. Review and get food! Vote for me and get hugs! Review and vote for me and get both!

Mizuhara: Wtf... You've definitely gotten more done than this... I've read at least two more chapters on your iPod-

Gaarin: Eheh, anyway, so don't listen to Mizu-pon and vote for meee-zupon! Mizu-pon? Me-zupon? Get it?

Mizu-pon: ...


	5. Chapter 5

_***Glitter***_**  
****Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. I tried, and it's my first... A lemon is a slang term for graphic sexual scenes in fiction. This particular citrus fruit contains yaoi, a.k.a man-loving, homosexuality, whatever the hell you wanna call it. If you don't like it, the back button is easy enough to find =.=**

Gaarin: Uwaaaaa my mom found my yaoi. ... ... I'm so dead. So, I'll be able to update significantly less... fff.

**My Beloved Reviewers: (still sounds creepy)**  
**Kichou:** Hehe. Hope the hotness continues in this chapter! You get a bag of tortilla chips and salsa with a zing. Enjoy the show!  
**-Echo-in-silence-: **He' ya' go. I'm sorry, but I was really uninspired for this chapter up until twenty minutes ago, when all of a sudden I got uber-motivated. You get... aw crap... -searches fridge- Uhh, ice-cream?  
**-Pon:** I love my cliffies! ^^ You get a tiny cookie... on top of a naked Allen. (Kanda: THE FUCK SHE DOES!) Okay, I guess you just get a cookie... plus a lemon? XDDD  
**Tallia:** Ch'yeah, I love the Killers! They're awesome! ^^ So anyway. I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger- wait, lolwut? Goldfish? Anyway... You get a plate of crackers.  
**Suliko:** What a sweet review! :3 Okay, I wrote more. I hope you like! And I have been wondering about the point of view thing, but if you think it's readable then we cool, bro! You get a fancy steak dinner with the works, for such an eloquent review :)  
**XXIlikecatsXX**: Oh my god! Nowai! XDDD You're welcome! You get a banana split, the works.  
**Kibahshi:** Thanks for the review! So I was reading my reviews out to Mizuhara, just to gloat, and I read this one, and I think she cried. But she deserved it... Lazy teme! So yeah. You get a pineapple, complete with sponge!  
**FallenAngelYamiHikari:** Sorry you hate me! ... I have no idea about the update thing O.o" Sorry then. Um, yeah, so anyway... Here's your food! It's a panini, ham and swiss, with sizzling cheese oozing out from the sides of the crispy dough, layered in between slices of black forest ham... I just made myself hungry...  
**Dgm-mega fan:** Heh. Heheh. I'm glad. Here's your food, luvvy! It's a bowl of Shreddies! AND A SPOON! (that was way too loud, wasn't it? I'm sorry...)  
**AnimeCrazed121: **Hey, lovely! So you reviewed Glitter! Yaaayy! I hope you like this chapter, it's my first lemon... EVER! You get a bowl of miso ramen! And btw, I adore Lucky! It's awesome!  
**Raven:** Damn it, I'd just won too... Thanks for the review!  
**EvilSuccubus:** Ummm... lol you sound like me. Except my alternate personalities aren't feline. They're just retards.  
**Jam Pie:** Wow. Eight years of chinese school fails me yet again. Sorry -.- Yeah, thanks for the review tho :)

**Last time on GLITTER:**

Allen spoke quietly, his voice muffled, "So I guess I'm topping then?"  
Kanda said, "In your dreams, Moyashi."  
He let the joke sink in for about half a second while he lowered his mouth onto Allen's erection.

**Chapter 5: If you are what you say you are...**

A young girl skipped happily down the hallway, pushing her cleaning cart. "Cleaning! Cleeeeaning! Oh how I love cleaning! Can I clean your room to-day?"  
She was wearing a cute maid outfit with boots. "Cleaning, cleeeeaning- Huh?"  
She stopped as she heard a noise from inside a room. "Huh?"  
She peeped through a crack, as the door was not fully closed.  
"Oh... my... God..."  
Two people were in strained positions on the queen bed. She reddened immediately. One, who looked like a blue-haired girl, was sucking off the other, who looked like an old man.  
The maid figured that she had to stop this pedophilia right away. She burst into the room, yelling, "Stop, you old pervert! What are you doing to her?"  
Both looked up at her, and the maid 'eep'ed as she seemingly realized both were males, and the one being sucked off looked younger up close. She flushed, and backed away slowly while mumbling, "I- I'm so-so sorry... I didn't- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She ran from the room, crying.

Kanda blinked. "Holy shit."  
Allen sighed. "Moment ruined."  
The samurai traced patterns on Allen's dick. "We could have that maid fired. I mean, didn't we put the do-not-disturb sign up?"  
Allen had to laugh. "Kanda, you drunkard, this isn't even our room."  
"Ch." Kanda began to suck dreamily on Allen's dick again.  
"Ha-aa-haa..." Allen breathed out as Kanda teased his most sensitive spot with his tongue. "Ka-Kanda..."  
Kanda began to move back and forth. Allen suddenly felt a moment of whiteness and of blinding light and heat, as he scrunched up his face and shouted out, "YUU!"

The maid smiled as she walked away from the noise, and ripped off her blonde wig, revealing long black hair. She then took out her hidden cameras, and grinned deviously.  
It had, of course, been her idea that Lavi unconsciously got a room with two beds next to another room rented under the name "Reever Wenham." It had also been her idea to find a myth in Las Vegas so that she could find materials for her yaoi club. And, of course, it had been her idea to carelessly enter the Ark and leave a card lying around stapled to an address and room number in the Hotel Vegas.  
Of course.  
The fangirl smiled. She had arranged no less than seventeen miniature cameras and voice recorders around Allen and Kanda's room, as well as having camera footage of her walking in on them.  
And all of this was, naturally, her brother Komui's fault for not letting her go to Vegas.  
Lenalee Lee grinned. Revenge wasn't sweet.  
Revenge was spicy hot.

Allen sighed after his climax. The dirty feeling had returned. Allen felt a bit like a whore as Kanda spat out his cock and Allen moaned in want.  
Kanda said, "What is it, Moyashi? Tell me what you want..."  
The younger Exorcist smiled weakly at Kanda. "You're still dressed..."  
Kanda che-ed. "Okay, fine then!"  
He pulled his shirt open, and threw it off quickly, followed by his pants.  
Allen blanched at the sight.  
He made a quick prayer: 'Oh Lord, please save us all.  
Kanda Yuu has gone commando.'  
"Kanda... You're... really... big..."  
Kanda smirked. "Oh, whatever, Moyashi. You know you'll like it." He grabbed a small bottle of lotion. Allen felt disconcerted for a moment.  
For some teenagers, their sexual education included health class with a caring teacher who answered all their hormonal/puberty-related questions as awkwardly as possible and ensured that the anti-social kids would stay anti-social.  
For Allen, his human sexuality classes had been tidbits of advice absorbed from a very drunken Marian Cross, on a variety of occasions.  
The only information Cross had ever given him about homosexual gay buttsex consisted of a short rant yelled at him while Cross was half-passed-out on some rich lady ambassador's couch in Russia.  
"And idiot apprentice? If you do bend the gay way, well then, don't come crying to me when you're bruised and sore. Because if I know one thing about you, it's that you..."  
Allen had prompted a reply with, "Uhh... I would never want to hurt someone else?"  
Cross laughed. "No, it's that you would always, always be assfucked if you were gay. I just can't picture you being manly enough to get it in..."  
Allen had been twelve at the time.  
Allen shuddered at the memories of his scarred childhood, and then returned to reality. Kanda was staring at him, still holding the lube. "Are you done with your flashback, Moyashi?" Kanda asked sarcastically.  
Allen nodded, completely ignoring the sarcasm. "Kanda..."  
"Yes?"  
"Will it hurt?"  
Kanda took a long, hard look at Allen.  
"Would you mind if it did?"  
Allen nodded.  
Kanda leant in, and hugged Allen. "Don't worry, Moyashi. It's my first time too. But I know I can make your pain turn into pleasure. Just trust me."  
Allen exhaled.  
"I trust you."

In the other room…  
Lavi said enticingly, "Tyki, dearest, do you have any lubricant on you?"  
Tyki shrugged. "Who needs it?"  
Lavi blanched. "You're gonna take me raw?"  
The Noah chuckled. "No, I'll prepare you."  
He held up three fingers to Lavi's mouth. Lavi coated them in saliva, and sucked on them for a little while. Tyki grinned, and pulled the digits out of Lavi's mouth. Then, he flipped Lavi over, and pulled off the boy's underwear with a flick of his wrist. (A/N: I wrote this, and then read it, and then LOLLED. Noah's got skills and Y'ALL BETTER RECOGNIZE. Too bad he's DEAD. Love, Yani aka Kanda.)  
"Hmm..."  
Lavi stuttered, "W-what?"  
He reeeeally hoped the older man wouldn't make a Sai-like comment.  
"I didn't know you could blush down there..."  
Lavi 'meep'ed, and blurted out, "Please, Tyki..."  
Tyki chuckled darkly, rather enjoying having this squirming, naked, gorgeous young boy with his ass in the air in front of him.  
Tyki said consolingly, "Just relax," and inserted a digit into the boy's anus.  
Lavi tensed up quickly as the finger squeezed inside the tight ring of muscles and stayed there.  
Tyki said cautiously, implementing intense self-control, "Are you feeling any pain?"  
Lavi groaned out, "Noo... it's just a little uncomfortable..."  
Tyki said, "Breathe, lovely," and put the next finger in.  
"Oh, fuck, Tyki..."  
"All in good time." He began to slowly perform a scissoring motion.  
Lavi groaned again as he felt himself being stretched apart. "Ty-Tyki..."  
Tyki repeated, "Breathe."  
Lavi did so, and the pain lessened a little bit.  
Tyki then added a third finger.  
Lavi felt embarrassed, but he was already hard. "Tyki... please... fuck me..."  
Tyki took one look at the boy lying on the bed with his protruding manhole, and said huskily, "Yes, lovely."  
He positioned himself, and began to thrust in.

Slick.  
Slick.  
Slip.  
Allen wrapped his legs around Kanda's as the older man began to massage his insides with a lotion-covered finger.  
"Oh, shit... Yuu! Please! I'm so hot!"  
Kanda chuckled. "Yes, yes. All in good time."  
He did, however, begin to prepare Allen faster at the complaint.  
Finally, Kanda sensed that he might have a chance at fitting inside Allen... maybe. He moved himself so that he was staring into the boy's silver eyes, and also so that the head of his cock was at the boy's entrance.  
Kanda reached up with his non-pre-cum-covered hand, and caressed Allen's face gently. "Ready?"  
His reply was a moany grunt (or maybe a grunty moan...)  
Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's, and began entrance.  
Allen would have usually been screaming in pain, but right now, his mouth was occupied by Kanda's tongue and teeth. Allen was a complete virgin, but he was sure that this had to be the best way to have sex- while looking into his Kanda's eyes, and scoping out his Kanda's mouth.  
The last thoughts Allen had before Kanda hit a place were, "My Kanda. I like the sound of that."  
And then Kanda's cock found it, and Allen's cries of muffled pain turned immediately into cries of muffled pleasure. Just as his Kanda had promised.  
"YUU!"  
Allen came into Kanda's lap, and Kanda came inside of Allen a moment later.  
"ALLEN!"  
Allen cried out as Kanda hit his prostrate again and again and again, until the night blurred and all he could feel was his desire being fulfilled.

Lavi hissed into the bedsheets, "Tyki..."  
Tyki thrusted harder and faster into Lavi. Then, Lavi tilted his head up and shrieked out, uncaring about hotel policy, "TYKI!"  
Tyki laughed, his voice ringing like bells. (Lavi wasn't sure if fucking somebody drunk made you drunk somehow, but he couldn't think straight and his synapses felt all insane as Tyki pushed more and more into him. I mean, Tyki? Bells?)  
And then Tyki 'hit the spot'.  
A voice in Lavi's brain (multiple personalities much, Lavi?) idly wondered exactly how gay he was. I mean, rainbows of sparks of colours were surrounding him as he closed his eyes and called out Tyki's name and clenched his fists and ejaculated, and it didn't feel out of place or weird at all.  
Tyki came with far more dignity, and pulled out of Lavi. He then turned to the boy. "Are you sure you're a virgin?"  
Lavi grinned weakly, and held up two fingers in a 'V' (for victory) sign. "First time!"  
Tyki replied, "That was amazing," and then picked up the blanket, and tossed it aside. He stood up.  
Lavi blurted out quickly, "You're not... leaving... are you?"  
Tyki 'pfft'ed. "Obviamente não. Do you honestly think I'd leave, coelho-chan?"  
Lavi shrugged. "No... but then, where are you going?"  
"I need a shower. And by the looks of it, so do you..."  
Lavi yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"  
Tyki shrugged. "Around two-ish, why?"  
Lavi shifted, and then, in one smooth movement, leapt into the other, unsoiled bed. "I'm exhausted... If I sleep, will you be here when I wake up?"  
Tyki nodded, and then lay down beside Lavi, pulling the younger boy into his arms. "Sono, lovely."  
Lavi mumbled, "I love it when you use Portuguese..." and fell asleep. Tyki smiled at his sleeping pet rabbit.

Allen sighed into the night. They had long finished loving, and now Kanda was asleep, his eyes closed.  
Allen ran a hand over his lover's face, just like Kanda had done before he- he-  
Allen fully realized what he had just done.  
He moved to get into the shower. He needed to clear his mind, and that wasn't going to happen while he was still in the dirty bed.  
Unconsciously, Kanda reached around Allen's waist, and began to mutter, "Moyashi..."  
Allen sighed, and smiled. "Having sweet dreams?" he asked the older man, not expecting an answer. He resettled himself down in Kanda's arms, feeling like a stuffed toy.  
Silence.  
"Yes."  
Allen stiffened. "You're awake?"  
"Mm. Go to sleep."  
Allen nodded, and then realized that Kanda wasn't able to see in the darkness of the bedroom. "Okay."  
He closed his eyes, and went over the events of the night, smiling softly. Slowly, his consciousness faded-  
Allen blinked, and said quickly, "Kanda, when you came, you shouted Allen! You said my name! You did!"  
Kanda pulled Allen down closer to him.  
"Go to sleep, Moyashi."  
Allen 'hmph'ed, but was smiling as he spoke the last time that night.  
"Okay, Yuu."

**Gaarin: If anyone cares, the smexy soundtrack to this chapter was Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk, Livin' La Vida Loca (lol, the Shrek 2 version XP), Alejandro by Lady GaGa, Superstar by Lupe Fiasco (where the chappy title comes from), and Take on Me ... BY REEL BIG FISH XDDDDD  
Mizuhara: Wait, wait, wait. Protruding Manhole? And I quote: "Tyki took one look at the boy lying on the bed with his protruding manhole." LOLOL  
Gaarin: XDDDD So they're doing construction on our street, right? And there are about five bright orange diamond signs I pass every day on the way to and from school that say "Protruding Manholes"! So I had to include it!  
Mizuhara: ... And the fuck is Sai?  
Gaarin: Aheh... Review, and get your Glitter faster! Oh yeah, and the fic is not over because they've fucked. They still have to complete the mission, and Lenalee still has to give her yaoi club the photos, and, I mean, they're in Vegas, but all they've done is deplete a restaurant, play poker, get drunk, and make love. That's it, really! No, this fic is long from over! Oh yeah, and I noticed that I'm winning the poll... IN YOUR FACE, MIZUHARA! Keep voting for me on our profile, you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dearly Beloved (insert obscure reference to RENT here) Reviewers:  
**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! Especially... **Ashomi Love**! Your undaunted reviewing of every chapter was what made me update this chapter. I was actually considering dropping this story, but you motivated me! I wrote about half this chapter a while ago, and then lost inspiration again. So I checked back today, and my jaw fell to the floor. I have forty-**nine** reviews on this story! This is an amazing number, and I honestly didn't believe my eyes at first. Thank you to everyone who commented on this story, you are truly adored! And, by the way, I've decided to add somewhat of a _prize_ to this chapter. The fiftieth reviewer on this story will get... a **free** D. Gray-Man oneshot! I'm open to writing anything, but KanAre and Lucky are the couples I'm best at writing! So, get typing!

* * *

**Mizuhara: **Disclaimer- If we owned D. Gray- Man... heheh... Let's just say it's a good thing we don't. I also highly doubt Gaarin owns Brandon Flowers, or the song Crossfire.  
**Gaarin:** This chapter contains swearing, alternative lifestyles, and hangovers. Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Glitter:**

Kanda pulled Allen down closer to him.  
"Go to sleep, Moyashi."  
Allen 'hmph'ed, but was smiling as he spoke the last time that night.  
"Okay, Yuu."

* * *

***Glitter***

* * *

**Chapter Six** (Holy shit!)**:** Watching you dress as you turn down the light

* * *

Allen's left eye opened, and then his right. He yawned, and was about to sit up when he felt the presence of an arm over his body.

The boy blinked, and struggled for a moment. Then he remembered what had happened last night, and smiled. He relaxed again, snuggling into Kanda under the covers. He would wake the man up in about an hour... maybe.

The pair lay in harmony for a moment.

Suddenly, Lavi burst through the door. Allen began to shout, "Lavi! Get ou-" but the redhead interrupted him in a whisper.

"Allen, come with me. And don't wake up Kanda! Understand?"

Allen nodded, not understanding at all, and reluctantly got out of bed. He was wearing only his boxers, and Lavi threw a robe towards him. He put it on, muttering, "What is this?"

Lavi resisted the urge to yell Sparta and grabbed Allen's hand, pulling him out of the room. He then shut the door quietly behind them, and dragged Allen into their original suite. Tyki was sitting on the far bed, wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dusty jeans. Both beds looked as if they had been slept in, but they weren't dirty.

Allen rubbed his eyes, and said, "What's this all about?" to Lavi.

The redhead shot a meaningful glance towards Tyki, who nodded. He sat down on the other bed, motioning Allen and Tyki to come and sit beside him. "Allen, this is going to be hard for you."

Allen blinked. "What?"

The redhead asked, putting his hands on either side of Allen's shoulders, "What did you and Yuu do last night?"

Allen blushed a little, turning his head to the side.

Tyki exhaled. "Damn... Just what we thought."

"Wha-what?" repeated Allen.

The silence in the room became palpable enough to be cut with a butter knife.

Lavi said, hesitantly, "When me and Tyki were talking, I- I asked him how much Kanda drunk. And it was a- a lot. So Allen, I know you and Kanda did... certain intimate acts. But Kanda might not- might n-not-"

A wave of realization hit Allen. "He might not remember."

"Exactly." said Tyki.

"But, Allen!" blurted Lavi. "Don't worry, I have a plan-"

He was cut short by a sigh from Allen, who was rubbing his temples sadly. "What's the use, Lav'? I thought- well, he said... He said that he... but it wasn't real..."

Lavi shook his head vehemently. "No, no, no! It was real, Al! I'm a Bookman, okay? I've noticed Kanda's feelings for you, and I've noticed that you feel the same way! And I knew all this _before last night_. Kanda's liked you for a while, Allen, it just took a bit of alcohol to get him to come out of his shell."

The white-haired boy sniffled, looking up. "You- you think?"

Lavi made a small sympathetic noise, and took Allen's hand in his. "I know. All you have to do is to get him to sl- uhh, do what you did last night again, _without_ him being drunk. Understand?"

Allen nodded, depressed. Like that would ever happen. He'd thought that maybe it would turn out okay, that maybe he could live a happy life out with Kanda. But if the man had been drunk, it made every word spoken last night seem so false, every action so rehearsed. Allen sighed. "I- I guess."

Lavi's usual grin returned to his face, and he said, "Well, it shouldn't be that hard. I mean, you two seemed really into each other last night."

Allen gave Lavi an irritated look, and retorted, "So were you two!" He paused, the blush returning to his face. "Uhhh... you two..." He looked at Tyki, and said, "I don't suppose you were drunk?"

Tyki smirked. "I can hold my alcohol."

Lavi nodded, and said, "So there's the slight problem of me and Tyki. So I've made a plan. The three of us- me, you, and you-" (he gestured to Allen and Tyki)"-are going to pretend nothing happened last night. We're gonna clean the sheets in your room- we already did these ones- and we're going to pretend like you guys needed space so you moved to the other room and fell asleep immediately. And by the end of this mission, you, Allen Walker, are going to have made up and out with Kanda Yu. Again, got it?"

Allen nodded. "What if Kanda does remember?"

Lavi shrugged. "Then forget we said anything."

Allen nodded yet again, and stood up. "I should get back. He might wake up."

Lavi and Tyki looked up at him, and stood beside him. "We'll help with the sheets," said Lavi, "but you're on your own for the explanation."

"Don't worry," said Allen with a smirk, "I have a plan."

He would get Kanda back in his arms, one way or another. (A/N: I almost wrote arse! XD Allen, you whore.)

* * *

Kanda awoke to the noises of snoring. He yawned, and then grimaced. His head hurt like a bitch in heat! What had happened last night? He remembered vaguely that he had gone to a casino with the Moyashi, the rabbit, and someone else... And that Allen had dragged him back to their hotel room... They'd switched rooms... And for some reason he remembered two strange things.

A high-pitched song about cleaning, and the Moyashi saying, "I trust you."

Kanda shook his head and opened his eyes. Whatever the fuck this mess was, he would figure it out later. He slowly blinked, and then stared.

He had one arm around Allen, who was sleeping in the crook of his shoulder, cozily snuggled into the older man. Kanda felt his face redden. In a manly way, of course. "What the fuck?"

Allen yawned, and promptly sat up. "Good moooorning, Kanda!" he said happily as he stretched. "How was your sleep?"

Kanda's jaw dropped, but he quickly retracted his arm that had been underneath Allen and che'd. "Good..." he said, cautiously. "What happened last night?"

Allen turned to him and smiled. There was something fake in his smile but since Kanda couldn't tell what it was he decided to ignore it.

"Uhh, you don't remember?"

Kanda scratched his head. "Not much... We got back to the hotel and..." He looked around. "Where the fuck's the rabbit?"

Allen looked confused for a second, but then replied, "Oh, Lavi? He's with Tyki... They were being annoying last night so we moved into this room... And then we both fell asleep pretty quickly."

Kanda nodded, although that wasn't exactly what he remembered. "What- did I make any noises in my sleep?"

Allen paused, and then said, "Uhh... Well, you made some... umm..."

Kanda turned away, hiding his stoic-manly-not-quite-a-blush. "Oh- ch."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Kanda remembered himself thrusting into Allen, but if he'd been dreaming... Shit. He wondered exactly how much the Moyashi had heard of his sleep-talking.

"Uhh... I..." He sat up slowly, pulling the blanket up with him. He promptly lay down again.

"Beansprout, why the FUCK am I only in my underwear?"

Allen's face dropped. He immediately exclaimed, jumping out of the bed, "Eww! I don't know! Don't pretend you don't know! Freaking pervert!" The sprout, as Kanda was thankful to see, was fully clothed.

Kanda shrugged it off, being the stoic samurai he was, and then remembered something else. "Why were we sleeping in the same bed?"

Allen said quickly, "The room was dark and we didn't know that there were two beds."

"... And how did we get into this room?"

"You cut the doorknob off, and pushed the door open. Do you seriously not remember any of thi-"

Kanda cut off the rapidly chattering boy by saying in confusion, "And why do I have some song about cleaning stuck in my head?"

Allen flushed, and then punched a fist in the air towards the door, shouting "Let's go have breakfast!" He ran towards the door and through it, slamming it behind him.

Kanda was bewildered. _What the __**hell**_...

* * *

Allen entered Lavi and Tyki's room quickly, and burst out with, "Okay, he doesn't know, so I told him that you two were being annoying, and so we moved into the other room and that we thought there was only one bed, and then he noticed that he was only wearing underwear-"

"Damn," interjected Lavi, "knew you should've put his pants on, 'Len-"

"-and then I called him a pervert and then he started asking questions and now he's fine!"

Tyki stared oddly at the grin on Allen's face. "You're fairly happy, seeing as he doesn't remember taking your virginity."

Allen shrugged, beaming. "This is kind of fun, actually." His face grew dark. "And I'll get to test his affections for me, and whether or not they're real."

Lavi laughed. "Wow, Allen, didn't know you could be so evil."

"Evil? You haven't seen evil yet. Wait 'til I get him drunk tomorrow! I'm so excited-"

A low Japanese voice cut through Allen's monologue. "Excited for what?" Kanda walked into the room, wearing a baggy grey shirt

Allen blushed and whirled around, tripping and falling onto Kanda, knocking the surprised man over. They ended up falling onto the ground, Allen's knee awkwardly close to Kanda's crotch.

"Uhhh..."

While the pair stayed in stunned silence for a moment, Lavi and Tyki exchanged a glance, and took the opportunity to move. Lavi moved out of Tyki's lap, and Tyki reached over, and pulled Lavi's collar up to hide a small hickey. They had agreed while Allen was out of the room that they would not express themselves as a couple until Allen got Kanda 'back', for Allen's sake.

Slowly, Kanda stirred, and Allen made an "eeksorrysorrysorrysorrysorry" noise and quickly stood up, moving away from the samurai.

Kanda looked oddly sad, and Allen asked, "Eh? What's wrong?"

The Japanese Exorcist stood up quickly, shaking his arms out. "Nothing, baka moyashi. Just stop being so damn clumsy. Now, what's so exciting?"

Allen's eyes grew wide, and he said enthusiastically, "The breakfast buffet is still valid for us! That means PANCAKES! Plates and plates of syrupy pancakes!"

Lavi scoffed. "Yeah. Pancakes from Las Vegas. They won't be half as good as Canadian pancakes."

The white-haired teen put his hands on his hips, and said indignantly to the redhead, "They taste the same!"

"If you close your eyes," replied Lavi.

Tyki smiled, and sang quietly, "And thirteen orders of fries; is that it here?

Allen laughed, and replied loudly, "Wine and beer!"

Both burst into laughter, while Kanda and Lavi looked mystified.

Tyki said to the redhead, "Lavi..." He paused, a huge smile coming to his face. "...boheme?"

Allen chuckled, and this time Lavi got it too. "Oh! Well, that's unfair, I haven't seen RENT in forev's."

Kanda said in a monotone voice, "I honestly have no idea what the fuck you people are talking about."

Lavi laughed, and stood up. "I'll clue you in later, Yuu. For now, breakfast?"

"Onwards!" cried Allen, and the two led the way out of the room, followed by Tyki and Kanda.

* * *

**Gaarin:** NEH I AM SORRY IT IS SHORT ;A; Also, I want your guys' opinions. Should I edit each of the chapters for spelling and grammar and lines and such? This would mean that you would all be realerted for each chapter. So, should I?


	7. Chapter 7

**To the People of Fanland:**

Chapter seven up already? I don't think I've ever updated this much in such a short period of time before. Special thanks to AnimeCrazed121, Panda-Hiroko, and Kichou. You guys rock my socks.

And if your username is **anime-lyric**, then congratulations! You won the 50-review mark! You get a one-shot of your choice in the DGM fandom. Message me when you know what you want!

So, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Glitter! Lots of Lucky lovin', quite a bit of Yullen, and bathroom almost-sex! You know you love me~!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned D. Gray-Man, Yullen would be canon (OWAITLOL IT PRETTY MUCH ALREADY IS) Also, I don't own the Beatles- for the second time in this fanfic.

**Previously on Glitter:**

"So there's the slight problem of me and Tyki. So I've made a plan. The three of us- me, you, and you-" (he gestured to Allen and Tyki)"-are going to pretend nothing happened last night. We're gonna clean the sheets in your room- we already did these ones- and we're going to pretend like you guys needed space so you moved to the other room and fell asleep immediately. And by the end of this mission, you, Allen Walker, are going to have made up and out with Kanda Yu. Again, got it?"

Allen nodded.

**Glitter**

**Chapter 7:** She's got a ticket to ride... but she don't care.

The four all enjoyed a nice buffet together, and spent the afternoon touring their hotel. After discovering the existence of a lounge, they spent most of their day there, playing billiards and sipping drinks. Nothing too alcoholic, of course, and they made sure to subtly keep it away from Kanda. Allen didn't want a repeat of last night...

At the moment, the four of them, Exorcists and Noah, were all crowded around a billiards table as Allen attempted to play pool.

He bent over the table, and lined up the cue with the white ball. He paused and then shot it forward with precision and confidence. However, the stick didn't extend fully, and the ball barely moved at all, not even scratching the tip of the triangle.  
"Bloody hell," muttered the British Exorcist.  
As he leaned over the table to try again, the collar of his shirt fell forward, and Kanda's eyes narrowed.  
"What's that?" he asked, pointing.  
Allen blushed, and laughed. "Oh! Some crazy dancer at the bar last night tried to give me a hickey. Don't you remember? Lavi had to pull her away!"  
Nice save, shounen, thought Tyki. The Noah looked over at Kanda, who now looked distinctly irritated (more so than usual.) Interesting... Maybe this Kanda guy has a possessive side.  
Tyki walked around the table. As he walked past Lavi, he whispered in a voice so low that only the redhead could hear, "Let's make Kanda jealous."  
Lavi nodded ever-so-slightly.  
The Portuguese man walked over to the epically-failing-at-pool Allen, and said, "Here, let me help you, shounen. You see, if you aim it like this..."  
He positioned himself around Allen, so that his arms were behind the boy's on the pool stick. He took the opportunity to glance up, and saw Kanda watching, a small frown on his face. "Okay, so you put one hand here, and the other here." He guided Allen's hands so that they were in a different position. "And then, you aim with your eyes."  
"What?" asked Allen in confusion.  
Tyki leaned closer to the boy, and spoke into his ear, "Look with your eyes where you're aiming. Don't look at the stick, just at that white ball. And then, you shoot."  
Allen paused, and then he moved forward, hitting the white ball head-on. Tyki straightened up, and laughed as the balls began to disperse throughout the board. A green ball entered a hole. "Perfect!" said the older man.  
Lavi said in a voice filled with awe, "Wow, Allen! That was amazing! Good job! Heh..." His expression changed to a smirk. "I'd let'cha land a ball in my hole anytime."  
Allen smiled, shaking his head. "Lavi, you perv! It's just pool."  
At the other end of the table, Kanda smirked. Tyki noticed it, and mused silently, Maybe Kanda's not that possessive...  
Lavi continued in that same seductive voice, "But it doesn't have to be..."  
Kanda and Allen both laughed. Suddenly, Tyki felt a small pang of something easily recognizable as jealousy. He said quickly, "Um, rabbit, didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom earlier?"  
Lavi paused, and then snapped his fingers. "Yeah, actually! I'll be right back-" He was stopped by Tyki's outstretched hand.  
"You can't go to the bathroom alone in Vegas," said Tyki. "It's not safe. I'll come with you."  
Lavi nodded, and the two walked off to the bathroom.  
Allen looked up, and said questioningly, "What's wrong with you, Kanda?"  
Kanda bit his lower lip, and said quietly, "Nothing."  
Allen walked around the pool table to complete a shot, and aimed his pool stick towards the white ball at an odd angle. Kanda stammered out, "Ah-" and then winced as Allen pulled it back in the wrong way.  
"No, no, no! Fucking retard, that's wrong!"  
Allen raised an eyebrow, turning to Kanda. "What?"  
The Japanese man said angrily, "You've been doing it wrong the entire game! So was that damn Noah, in fact. Here's how you play real pool." Kanda stepped behind Allen, and reached around him, holding the stick. He took the British teen's hands in his firmly, and moved them to a different position than Tyki had put them on. He then shot the stick forward, knocking a red ball into a pocket and thrusting his hips forwards into Allen's.  
Allen breathed out, and in again. He involuntarily moaned a little as the older teen released his body. Even if he thought he was just showing me how to shoot, it felt... good.  
Allen flushed, and said awkwardly, "Kanda?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I, uhh... Can you show me again?"

Lavi said to Tyki as soon as they were out of hearing range, "What did you want to talk about?"  
The older man said, "I guessed wrong."  
"Huh?" asked the redhead in confusion.  
"Kanda doesn't have a possessive edge to him at all."  
Lavi said, "Oh well, that's too bad. I'm sure we'll find one of his flaws thou-"  
"But I found something else out." The pair entered the bathroom, which was empty.  
"Hmm? What was that?"  
"I do."  
Lavi blinked, and repeated, "What?"  
The Noah placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, and pushed him gently into a cubicle, opening the door. Once inside, he locked it behind them, and then advanced on the boy, smirking oddly. "I guess you could say I got a little jealous, watching you back there."  
Lavi flushed, realizing the situation at hand. "Tyki, don't."  
Tyki shrugged with one arm, pinning Lavi's shoulder to the door with the other. "Why not?" he asked in a low whisper, his voice dark. "Apparently you'd let Allen sink his ball in your hole anytime, but I guess that doesn't apply to me."  
Lavi trembled at the voice on his ear, and said, "That was a joke, and you damn well know it-"  
Tyki smirked evilly. "I know. I'm just," he drew out the word as long as Noahly possible, "teeeeasing." A hand reached up, and began to caress down Lavi's cheekbone, running along his jaw.  
"Nn-ngh-m-mmn-" Lavi began to make a string of similar incoherent squeaks and shudders as the older man's hands managed to get down and under and inside his shirt, touching and squeezing and pulling the perfect places. Lavi moaned out quite loudly as Tyki's hand brushed a certain spot on his spine, shivers running up and down said bone structure.  
The Noah's smile grew. "Now, now, naughty rabbit," he whispered into Lavi's ear, "don't be too loud or someone might hear you."  
Lavi began to retort, "If I'm loud, it's your fault!" but Tyki cut him off at "your" by pressing two lips to his.  
The kiss was needy, and Lavi felt a tongue poking at the edge of his lips. He clamped them shut tighter, determined not to give in.  
Tyki, sensing Lavi would not easily open his mouth, moved his leg in-between the Exorcist's legs, and forcefully ground a knee against his groin.  
Lavi moaned in pleasure, and Tyki took this as an invitation to explore the inside of Lavi's mouth once again. His tongue slipped inside easily, and he scraped it painstakingly over the redhead's tongue, causing him to produce another extremely sexy moan.  
Tyki stepped back, and smiled. "You're adorable. It just makes me look forward to tonight even more. Also, Cheating Boy A and his friend will get suspicious if we're in here for too long."  
Lavi looked distinctly disappointed, and said, "O-okay."  
The older man reached forward, and pulled Lavi into another kiss, their lips gently brushing. This one was much more chaste than the last kiss, however, and Tyki broke contact first, green staring into gold. A slight blush came to Lavi's cheeks.  
"What's wrong, rabbit?"  
Lavi reached up, and touched his bottom lip in wonder. "That may have been the best kiss we've ever had."  
Tyki reached around Lavi, opening the door. He laughed. "Well, I'll give you more like it later." He held the door for Lavi, who did an awkward sort of bow and slipped out from the bathroom cubicle.


End file.
